totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Most się wali!
Rarity – Ostatnio w totalnej porażki sweet vs pink: Odwiedziliśmy Meksyk i po rekonesansie było taneczne zadanie, które wygrała Lindsay, a przegrała Dakota. Dodatkowo podczas głosowania odpadła Helena. To smutne ;u; Co będzie dziś? Dowiecie się za moment! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Kajuta Wieśniar: Pinkie i Wiesia siedziały na łóżkach patrząc na siebie wrogo. Wiesia – Jak mogłaś? Pinkie – Mogłam^^. Wiesia – Zdradziłaś sojusz! Pinkie rzuciła w nią błotkiem^^ Wiesia – Grrrrrr! ' Kajuta Lindsay: Lindsay siedziała na łóżku i śmiała się. Lindsay - Nie ma Dakoty! Jej! Wzięła do ręki jakieś czasopismo i wywaliła je przez okno. Lindsay - Na stronie 22 była Dakota. To okropne! Dziewczyna wkurzała się tak dalej aż się znudziła. Lindsay – Nudno mi! W tym czasie Rarity z różowym megafonem podeszła pod drzwi kajut i krzyknęła. Rarity – Wychodzić i biegusiem na główny pokład! – Rarity uciekła. Zaraz potem z kajuty wybiegła Wiesia, a za nią Pinkie, na końcu ze swojej kajuty wyszła Lindsay. ' ' Główny pokład: Rarity – Witam was w półfinale! Z nieba zaczęły spadać serpentyny i jakieś tanie balony. Pinkie – Balony!^ _ ^ Wiesia – Skąd one się wzięły? Lindsay – Pewnie z jakiegoś helikoptera. Tandeta. Wiesia – Właśnie. Rarity – Nie żadna tandeta tylko droga operacja helikopterowa! Zawodniczki nawet nie zauważyły, że statek zatrzymał się na rzece obok dużego mostu wiszącego. Vancouver, obok sztucznego, pełnowymiarowego mostu wiszącego TP: Pinkie – Co to jest? Rarity – Sztuczny most wiszący zrobiony na potrzeby programu. Lindsay – Fajowy^^ Wiesia – I co będziemy musiały z nim zrobić? Rarity – Most kiedy na niego wejdziecie zacznie się walić. Dwie pierwsze osoby na końcu mostu przechodzą do finału. Pinkie zrobiła salto w powietrzu – To dla mnie pestka. Wiesia – Eh… ' Na S.P.M.W.T.P: Rarity stała na statku obok mostu. Trzymała w ręku megafon. Rarity – Na miejsca. Gotowi i start! Most zachwiał się. Z góry spadło trochę gruzu i przeleciały kable. Lindsay – A! Blondynka zaczęła panikować i pobiegła przed siebie. Wiesia – Biegiem. Wiesia pobiegła przy barierkach, Pinkie Pie przewróciła oczami, wykonała długi skok i… Lindsay biegła środkiem uważając na kable i metalowe liny latające jej przed oczami. ' Rarity siedziała z lornetką i obserwowała biegnącą Lindsay. Rarity - Nieźle sobie radzi. W tym czasie Wiesia truchtała wzdłuż barierki. Wiesia - Ostatnio tak się nabiegałam na maratonie w Wąchocku. Fragment betonu spadł do wody. Na chodniku powstała wyrwa. Wiesia - Ojej :< Wiesia wyrwała fragment balustrady i skoczyła dzięki niemu jak o tyczce. Wiesia - To było dziecinnie proste. Wtedy powstała druga wyrwa jakieś 2 razy większa. Wiesia - No wiecie co. Pinkie wylądowała trochę przed połową mostu. Uderzyła w jakiś samochód. ' ' Dziewczyna nie mogła wygrzebać się z dachu. Pinkie - Ale hańba! Hańba ci auto! Hańba ci Moriz! Pinkie nagle wyrzygała lewitujące nożyce do metalu. Pinkie - Co trzeba zrobić by nożyce rozcięły dach?... Zaśpiewać! La, la, la! Nożyce rozcięły dach, a Pinkie się wydostała i zaczęła tańczyć^^ Tym czasem u Lindsay: Lindsay biegnąc środkiem minęła tańczącą Pinkie i przebiegła przez linię oznaczającą połowę. Z głośników - Rarity - Teraz zrobi się trudniej... Z szczelin wyprysnął sok pomarańczowy z bombelkami. Bąbelki parzyły w skórę. Lindsay - O nie! Bąbel trafił ją w rękę. Lindsay - To koniec świata. Rozmazał mi się lakier! Duża część jezdni wpadła do wody, tak samo jak pierwsze 20 m mostu. Wiesia była na metrze 30 i obserwowała most wpadający do wody. Wiesia - Prawie jak w oszukać przeznaczenie 5. Wiesia pobiegła sprintem automatycznie przeskakując o tyczce wyrwy. Po minucie była w połowie mostu. Wiesia - Połowa! Prawie wpadła do dziury, na której brzegach znajdowały się resztki soku. Wiesia - Musze być bardziej uważna. Zrobiła krok i dostała w głowę kulą łajna. Przeszła na ślepo między kilkoma dziurami i wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Wiesia - To lepsze niż maseczka. Nagle różowe auto przejechało centymetr od niej i wybiło balustradę. Wiesia - Skąd tu auta?! Wieśniara biegła teraz slalomem pomiędzy pachołkami, uważając na kabel. Pinkie biegła kilka metrów za Lindsay, która unikała gejzerów soku. Pinkie - Fajnie, że ta blondynka odminuje teren. - zaśmiała się szatańsko. Nagle z nieba zaczęły spadać brukselki wielkości piłki do siatkówki. Pinkie - Atak brukselek! Dostała w głowę i walnęła głową o beton. Pinkie - Już mniej fajnie :( Z włosów wyjęła kij do baseballa. Pinkie - No dawać mi te brukselki! Dziewczyna odbiła kilka pierwszych (trafiła w helikopter, z którego wypadały). Helikopter zaczął spadać, a na Pinkie spadła górą brukselek. Przygniotły ją. Wiesia minęła Pinkie, która była właściwie cała zakryta przez brukselki. Wiesia - I po różowej! Niestety trafiony helikopter pościnał kilka lin podtrzymujących most, cała pozostała część mostu za Pinkie runęła do wody, a most zaczął się chwiać na prawo i lewo. Wiesia - Mam mdłości. Mimo to ruszyła do przodu. Lindsay biegła przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na most. Lindsay - Czuje się kapitalnie... Nagle potknęła się o pachołek i rozcięła obcasem kabel. Poraził ją prąd. Lindsay - Czuje się jak tost... Padła na kolana. Lindsay - Ale tak jakby... Błyskawicznie podniosła się. W jej stronę poleciały pościnane liny i przyległy do niej. Lindsay - No matko. Jestem magnesem. Chyba zbyt się przypiekłam. ' Lindsay zaczęła lekko unosić się nad ziemią. Lindsay - Ja latam. Zaczęła śpiewać to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roPQ_M3yJTA. W koło latały takie ptaki: Lindsay - I'm like a bird i coś tam... coś tam. Lekko unosząc się nad ziemią przekroczyła czerwoną linie oznaczającą 3/4 mostu. Pinkie wygrzebała się z pod brukselek i mega sprintem dobiegła do czerwonej lini. Z pod jej butów wylatywały iskry. Pinkie - Płonę! Z nieba zaczęły spadać stalowe i kamienne kule do kręgli. Pinkie - To! Już! Przesada!!! Złapała wszystkie i odrzuciła je do wody. Była cała czerwona. Pinkie - Ja! Chcę! Wygrać!!! Wtedy z nieba spadło kilka posążków buddy. Pinkie - A grubasy! Posążki spadły na jedną stronę mostu. Teraz prawa połowa mostu wpadła do wody. Pinkie - O jej. Wiesia nie wiedziała dlaczego most stał się węższy. Wiesia - To zadanie jest porąbane. Dotarła do czerwonej lini. Stały tam też Lindsay i Pinkie. Wiesia - Wy... Pinkie - Ty... Lindsay - Kartofle... Wiesia i Pinkie spojrzały na blondynkę pytająco. Lindsay - No co? Lubię kartofle. Z wody wynurzył się nagle jakiś wielki potwór: http://pl.rayman.wikia.com/wiki/Mechaniczny_Smok Wszystkie 3 stały ja zamurowane. Potwór odgryzł most za zawodniczkami. Ten runął. Pinkie - Uciekam! Pognała przed siebie. Wiesia - E... Chyba też tak zrobię... Pobiegła czym prędzej. Lindsay - Ja też. Sprintem ruszyła za Wiesią, ale potwór złapał ją w paszcze i rzucił nią w stronę końca. Wiesia biegła oglądając się za smokiem. Zauważyła lecącą Lindsay. Potwór - Agr! Wiesia - Może jak ci coś zatańczę to mnie nie zjesz? Potwór nie drgnął. Wiesia - W takim razie. Wiesia przebrała się w krótką sukienkę w paski i czarne buty na obcasie. (Tańczą z nią tancerze) Wiesia - Oberek! Oberek to bardzo fajny taniec! Tańczmy go aż się skończy grzaniec! Potwór nie zareagował. Wiesia - Niech me obcasy walą o podłogę, bo bez obcasów tańczyć nie mogę... Zrobiła wykop i but odleciał. Wiesia - Ups. Smok po wysłuchaniu i obejrzeniu - Wykluczone. Wiesia z jednym obcasem i sukienką w paski ruszyła biegiem. Meta: Lindsay przeleciała nad końcem mostu. Stała tam Rarity. Rarity - Brawo Lindsay! Lindsay - Jestem w finale? Rarity - Tak, ale czekamy na resztę. Na tym co zostało z mostu: Pinkie widziała już dokładnie metę. Wyprężyła się do skoku... ale potknęła się o pękniecie i uderzyła o beton. Ten nie wytrzymał i wpadł do wody, razem z Pinkie. Pinkie - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Po wpadnięciu do wody zmieniła się w Emo Pie. Emo Pie - Teraz dostanie się jej za to, że mnie zablokowała. Oj pożałuje... W głowie Pinkie: Pinkie szlocha na dywaniku z mózgu. Pinkie - Byłam nie rozważna :< Podeszły do niej Łyse Pie i Super Pie. Super Pie - Nie ładnie, że się mnie pozbyłaś i zablokowałaś Emo Pie ):< Łyse Pie - Dokładnie! A o czym mówimy? Pinkie - Wiem, wiem... Super Pie - Zobaczymy co będzie dalej. Na tym co zostało z mostu: Wiesia dalej biegła. Gonił ją smok i przy okazji zgubiła drugi obcas. Wiesia - To jakaś porażka. Totalna porażka! Za nią biegli tancerze. Tancerz I - Pani Wiesławo. Kiedy nam zapłacisz? Tancerka I - Właśnie! Naraziliśmy życie. Wiesia odwróciła się słysząc marudzenie. Była mega wkurzona. Wiesia stojąc tyłem - I wy macie czelność mi marudzić? Tancerze - Tak! Wiesia była wkurzona do granic możliwości. W jej oczach było widać ogień. Odwróciła się. Wyglądała tak: Tancerze i goniący ich smok przerazili się. Wiesia - Uciekajcie na drzewa!!! I nie mogę przegrać tego zadania!!! Rzuciła w nich plastikowymi rogami. Koło niej stanęły Diabliki: Diablik 1 - Sio!!! Diablik 2 rzucił trójzębem i rozwalił smoka. Wiesia wyglądała już normalnie (jak podczas występu) Była jednak dalej wkurzona. Wiesia - Skakać z mostu! Tancerze popychani przez diabliki skoczyli z mostu zabijając się o pływające kawałki mostu. Diablik 2 - Misja wykonana. Wiesia i tak kipiała z gniewu, sprężyła się i mega szybko pobiegła na koniec mostu. Meta: Emo Pie w tym czasie wdrapała się po drabinie i stała na mecie. Wiesia przybiegła po 3 sekundach już spokojna. Wiesia - Przegrałam? Rarity - Niestety... Lindsay wystawiła Wiesi język. Wiesia - Ale jak to... Rarity - Odpadasz :( Wiesia zaczęła płakać. Lindsay - Odpadasz! Emo Pie - Wcale nie. Rarity, Wiesia i Lindsay - Że co? Emo Pie - Rezygnuje! Wiesia/ Lindsay/ Rarity - :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Rarity - Pinkie? Na serio? Emo Pie - Tak, tak, tak. Odpadam. Wiesia - Hm... Rarity - W takim razie odpływamy... ' ' Na statku: Rarity - Cześć Pinkie. Machała jej. Emo Pie - Cześć :> Rarity - Nigdy... Wiesia popchnęła Rarity. Wiesia - Odpływamy nim zmieni zdanie. Rarity - Dobrze tylko trzeba odcumować statek. Wiesia - Cooooooooooooooooooooooo? Rarity - To potrwa moment^^. Do Wiesi przybiegli marynarze i prędko od cumowały statek. Marynarz 1 - Gotowe. Lindsay - To płyniemy? Rarity - Tak, tak. Statek powoli odpłynął w stronę końca rzeki. Emo Pie dla przedłużenia efektu wskoczyła do wody. Kino na statku: Lindsay oglądała poprzednie odcinki tego sezonu zajadając nachosy. Lindsay - Jestem w finale! Na ekranie akurat było widać scenę eliminacji Beth. Lindsay - Oh Beth. Z tobą w finale było by o wiele ciekawiej niż z jakąś babcią. Do kina weszła Magda Gesler i usiadła obok Lindsay. Przytuliła ją czule. Magda - Co jest? Lindsay - Beth jest eliminowana. Magda - Aha. Smakują ci moje nachosy? Lindsay - Nawet... Magda - No dobra. Ja nie będę tego oglądać. Idę przyrządzić coś dla prowadzącej i nauczyć kucharzy gotować. Lindsay - Aha? Magda - Ciekawe kto ich uczył na studiach. Lindsay - Pewnie Beth. Magda - O_O Gesler wybiegła z sali, a Lindsay oglądała odcinek 5. SPA: Wiesia siedziała w wannie z lemoniadą. Wiesia - Zwycięstwo jest moje. Zadzwonił telefon. Odebrała. Wiesia - Kto tam? Rozmówca - To ja Helena. Gratuluje finału! Wreszcie odpadła ta... ta... Pienki. Wiesia - Tak, tak. To świetnie. Rozmówca - Zobaczymy się w finale. Będę ci kibicować. Wiesia - To super :) Rozmówca - Przyjedzie cały Wąchock! Wiesia - Serio?! Rozmówca - Nie... Wiesia - Szkoda. Rozłączę się już. Ceremonia!: Około 22 Rarity zawołała zawodniczki na ceremonie. Przyszła tylko Wiesia. Rarity - A Lindsay? Wiesia - Nie wiem co z nią. Rarity - Chcę ci dać coś w nagrodę za dojście do finału. to taki dzisiejszy symbol przetrwania. Wiesia - Dawaj! Rarity - To bardzo oryginalne... Wiesia - Co to?! Rarity - Nie przerywaj! To ja prowadzę ten program. Wiesia - Dobrze :< Rarity - Więc symbolem przetrwania jest: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - But na obcasie, który zgubiłaś! Wiesia - Dzięki -.- Rarity - Nie ma za co^ _^ Wiesia - To bardzo... oryginalne. Rarity - Dokładnie ^_^ Wiesia - To ja już idę spać. Wiesia odeszła, a Rarity zaczęła wygłaszać przemówienie końcowe. Rarity - Już niedługo finał. Płyniemy teraz przez ocean, by dostać się do ostatnie sweet miejsca! Zawodniczek było 14 teraz są 2. Która z nich wygra? Dowiecie się za tydzień w Totalnej Porażce Sweet vs Pink! Statek zaczął znikać za nocnym horyzontem. Materiał dodatkowy: Emo Pie zamieniła się w Pinkie. Dziewczyna stała na brzegu obok miejsca gdzie wisiał most. Pinkie - Odpadłam... Z jej oka poleciała łza. Pinkie - Zniszczę cię Emo! Koniec Czy czytałeś/łaś 13 odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 13 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji? Tak, tak, tak Tak Nie Nie, nie, nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink